


顶楼

by likearealstone



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearealstone/pseuds/likearealstone
Summary: 捆绑play
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Kyomoto Taiga
Kudos: 23





	顶楼

JC很奇怪京本大我为什么要把自己喊到这种奇怪的地方来。高层公寓的屋顶花园，抬头是蓝天，脚下是东京，身边是比人还高郁郁葱葱各种叫不出名字的树和藤蔓，看到带无框浴缸的健身房JC不由得笑了出来--星二代就算再低调，果然还是没有在过普通人过的日子吧。

“来了啊。”一身白衣神清气爽的京本大我从另外一侧的电梯里走了出来，“帮我一下。”说着他把一捆绳子扔在JC面前。

“要干嘛？”JC皱着眉望着突然开始脱起衣服的京本大我。

“把我绑起来。”已经脱到了贴身的白T。

“蛤？？？”

他又扔了一本书给JC。“照着绑。”

京本大我最近接了新戏扮演一名芭蕾舞者。他贪心地不肯用替身，但二十好几了韧带僵硬，肌肉又不发达，简直不知道该靠什么撑起身姿。

“认真的吗？”

“当然。”口气淡漠却没有一丝动摇，然后就再也没说话。

把京本大我的手和脚掰成不自然的姿势时就已经显得有些勉强，捆绑好之后他不住地深呼吸，企图使自己放松下来，变得更柔软，额头上渗出了一层薄汗。

“会冷吗？”“让我一个人待一会儿。”

JC走出去轻轻地带上了玻璃门。

京本大我不喜欢被看到自己的努力和软弱这一点，JC比其他人更明白。所以他愉快地跑到楼下的便利店吃了一颗草莓大福，一杯乳酪蛋糕，又买了一盒番茄汁。

再上楼的时候，京本大我身上的衣物已经被他自己的汗水浸透了。

“够了吗？”

“还...不够。”大概是看见了JC嘴角的奶油，京本大我忍不住一笑，但随即整个脸都皱了起来。

JC只觉得心脏紧缩。

而对方却惨白着一张脸逞强地说：“你再...去吃一碗拉面。”

一个人吃拉面，坦白说JC是有点苦手的。不过这里的盐味高汤着实不错，愉快地几口干掉，又突然想到楼上那家伙大概已经脱水地厉害，贴心地打包了一小碗。

“已经不行了吧？”再看到整个人瑟瑟发抖的京本大我，JC更确定了不管出于什么原因都不愿意看到他这样折磨自己。

“才...没有。”有的人嘴就是比骨头硬。

“是吗？”JC凑近了，伸手捏住他的下颚。“那么...来试试看吧。”

把原本是躺倒的京本大我扶了起来，却没有解开他，JC强迫他靠在自己的身上，开始从背后揉捏他肩膀。

突如其来的酸胀感。“你...唔...做什么...”

“书上说被绑的同时接受按摩，能够充分使肌肉和筋络松弛下来，事半功倍。”JC轻描淡写地解释道。

“不...不要......”JC的手并不小，几乎可以把他的肩膀整个握住，每一次按压都着力在最精准酸软的位置，然后，渐渐往下移动至背后、腰部、还有绷紧的腿部。双腿已经处于不可思议的拉伸状态，随便被顺着肌肉揉了几下眼泪就哗哗地开始往下掉。

“哭了？”

“...没有。”咬着嘴唇不肯发出呻吟，其实根本想要尖叫。

手上的动作停了下来，“别哭了。”

“解开我...”好看的眼睛里盛满泪水，楚楚可怜的样子却只让人更想欺负他，JC第一次觉得自己大概并不是多温柔的人。

“时间还没到。”

京本大我愣了一愣，明明刚才...

“硬撑到现在才放弃不觉得浪费吗吗？”

“可是...”

“我说，不行。”

苍白精致的脸上流露出困惑和自己也还未意识到的恐惧。

这就对了，JC想。

确定对方是无法反抗的俎上鱼肉之后，享用的气氛徐徐浮上。不过鱼儿缺水可能会失去生机，首先，他得先给小宠物补充些营养和水分。

“要不要番茄汁？”“...嗯。”京本大我舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。

JC拿过瓶子，打开，仰头尝了一口...不错，还是很冰。

被迫仰着头慢慢喝下新鲜酸甜的饮品，唔...好爽，不过JC只喂了一半便停了下来。

“果咩，剩下是我的了。”他不怀好意地笑笑，开始动手给眼前的食物剥皮。

“你...干嘛...”早已湿透的白色T恤被卷到胸口，松垮的棉质短裤也被褪了下来...“喂！变态！”

“又不是第一次看。”JC笑笑。在乐屋里一起洗澡还少吗？只不过这次，不是光看看就过去了。

皮肤因为汗水的蒸发变得微凉，被温热的手指触碰时感官就更鲜明。无需询问，光凭手指缓慢的游走便能体会到十足的挑逗意味。几乎已经确认了接下来会发生的事情，一向如大型犬般温顺的搭档眼中流露出危险的情欲，而自己心跳竟然跟着加快，这太...不出意料了。

始终无法打破与他之间似是而非的僵局，却又实在做不到把自己绑起来送到对方面前，干脆，就让他亲手来绑好了。

把绳子扔到JC面前的那一刻，他看到一瞬间的星星之火。剩下的，就只有让自己的身体随着时间发酵，变得再无助、再诱人犯罪一点。

“我开动了。”JC俯身下来。

不知道是被捆绑的姿势还是目前这种完全失去抵抗能力的状况让人呼吸困难，好奇自己会被以怎样的方式、从哪里开始吃掉，掠夺的火苗在对方眼底持续地燃烧，京本大我因为期待开始有些颤抖。

呼出的热气率先到达纤细的锁骨。胸口。然后是湿热柔软的舌头。轻轻拨弄凸起的敏感处，简直恶魔至极。

JC一边卖力舔吮一边偷瞄着逃避般合上双眼的身下人，发现他的睫毛真的好长。只要舌头稍微轻轻转动他就会更用力地闭紧双眼，发出像是无法呼吸一样的呻吟，开始还柔软得像要融化掉一样的乳头迅速变硬，有自我主张一般挺立起来迎向快感，但它可爱的主人却咬紧嘴唇偏开头抗拒着，脸上难耐又隐忍的表情实在诱人。

JC决定在对的方向上继续努力。

“啊！！！”毫无预警地，仍然保持着冷藏温度的番茄汁被淋在已经红肿的乳头上，刺激感几乎让人痉挛。但更过分的却是又一次袭来的滚烫的唇舌，呻吟声几乎变成尖叫。

JC像在享用好吃的甜品一样细细舔吮。从未被这样“照顾”的部位一再接受着快感指令的交替攻击，全身的肌肉不断放松、收紧，大概，再也回不去了。

“竟然已经这样了。”熟悉的低沉嗓音带着笑意。

嗯？被握住时才惊觉下半身的物体不知何时已经涨大，手指不怀好意地均匀施压，像是强迫他感受自己的尺寸。即使已经做足了心理准备，性器暴露在光线之下还被仔细检阅仍然让人羞耻到不行。京本大我怀疑自己的脸已经烫到了极限。

“像香肠一样喔。”被比作食物自然也就有了不详的预感，他还会不会像刚才那样...光是想象就不可自已地变得更硬，硬得发疼。

“还什么都没做，怎么？有在期待什么吗？”松开了手，仅仅用粗糙的手指若有似无地勾勒出形状，大概就是所谓的焦躁play。

汗湿的金发贴在脸上，半张的嘴唇微微颤抖，明明无法动弹的腰竟然还能跟随着那手指继续挺起，仿佛渴望着更多怜爱。

JC被着画面诱惑得几乎失去理性，抓住根部快速地滑动了几下，毫不意外地听到对方喉头深处传出的破碎而高亢的呻吟。

“解开...解开我...求你...”每一个动作都只是更加深了被捆绑的痛苦，此刻京本大我什么尊严也不想要了。

JC笑着松开漂亮的蝴蝶结，顺便顺着软弱无力四肢把碍事的衣物剥了个精光。怀里的身体白皙纤细却又带着男性的精干，好看的脸上早已染上情欲的绯色，完全放弃抵抗的模样让人只想做尽更过分的事。

...不过在那之前，至少先给点奖励吧。

让他背靠着自己，令他的双腿维持着刚才一样大大张开的姿势，握住仍然挺立的部分，毫不吝啬地给予他想要的摩擦和抚慰，然后逐渐加快速度。

京本大我本已无力的手指因为快感软绵绵地抓着JC的大腿，JC的指甲故意轻轻划过他最敏感柔弱的顶端时，他的指甲也差一点刺进JC的皮肤里。

“唔...好像很有感觉呢。”

京本大我向后靠在JC身上，不顾一切地仰起头，下颚和脖子的线条绷得死紧，腰随着那双不怀好意的手的动作不住向前顶...

JC从没有听过搭档这样好听的声音，也没有见过这样美丽的姿态，透明的玻璃墙上依稀映出的白色身体曲线像是濒死的天鹅，无法承受过多的快感而发出哀鸣、摇晃着，挣扎着，最终像被一箭射中那样，崩落在他怀里。

“舒服吗？”他轻抚他汗湿的金发。

没有回答他的力气，更不愿意承认。玻璃墙映出完全赤裸的自己，靠在衣衫完整的JC怀里，四肢毫无生气地随意摊开，像一只被松开吊绳的提线木偶。敞开双腿间的白色粘液是才经历过绝顶欢愉的证据，京本大我一边喘着气一边闭紧双眼，这下真的，什么面子里子都没了。

JC不怀好意地伸手去碰刚刚才软下来还十分敏感的性器，对方无助地一边颤抖一边轻声尖叫，却丝毫没有力量躲开或伸手抵抗，于是他伸出长腿垫在对方的股下，再抬起膝盖，让他半平躺着，对着玻璃墙露出下方危险的穴口。

京本大我睁开眼睛，窘迫地看着自己羞耻的姿势，白皙的脸上浮上红云。“你...你要干什么...”

“你，”JC笑着，左手的中指和食指在股间分开他的双腿，右手中指直接顶了进去。

“唔！”

痛。让人难以忍受的侵入感。但京本大我死死咬住嘴唇并不打算抗议。汗珠一颗颗落下，僵直着身体尝试放松内部，最大限度地避免着异物感，但JC闲着的左手中指插进了他滚烫的口腔搅动，在他柔软的舌头上轻柔地按压，很快舌头不由自主地伸出了口腔，JC不失时机地用嘴衔住，强势地吸吮舔舐，接着用他所知道最放肆的方式彻底侵犯了对方的口腔。

左手开始滑到胸前揉捏敏感的乳头的同时，体内的手指也开始有规律地抽插起来。原来身体内部那么柔软，原来人的手指比想象得强硬有力许多......原来就算心里满是把自己全都献祭的念头，身体还是经不起住太放肆的掠夺。

看到对方的眼泪JC有些不甘心。

直到刚才都只是凭借同样身为男人的经验和直觉讨好着他，之后却即将进入一个彼此都从未体验过的领域。其实JC并没有真的计划过吃掉京本大我这件事，更不用说着手准备了。他只是在极偶然时体验过因为搭档而加快的心跳和勃起的反应，那时他也轻易地原谅了自己，毕竟，这个家伙好看得超越了一切男性或女性生物...至少在他眼里是这样的。

可是趁着无法反抗时强行占有他，大概又是另一回事了。相当过分不是吗？人神共愤？JC知道的成语有限，但他还是觉得这不是随便能被饶恕的事情。若是此刻结束也许还有挽回余地，JC发现自己并不想这么做，但......人家在哭呢。

“看着我。”他停下动作。

带着眼泪的一双黑瞳不甘愿地睁开，窘迫的神情混合着些微怒意。

“最后一次机会了。”JC把头埋在对方的肩窝轻轻吮咬他白皙的颈部，也给了他一个机会在同样的部位表达自己的态度——就算全身都动弹不得，那一口利牙总能用吧。

“我真的，要吃掉你了。”滚烫的唇，轻轻地印在跳动的脉搏。一秒，两秒，三秒。

预期的疼痛却没有传来，只有缓慢的轻喘伴着滚烫的呼吸在耳边折磨着他。

又一次退开一些。“这次，哭也没用了哦。”把对方听到这句话时故作镇定却又流露惊慌的表情看在眼里，JC觉得自己似乎有些懂了。

“闭上眼睛。”

睫毛下的阴影，鼓动的喉结，微微加快的心跳和胸廓起伏。JC一面欣赏，一面思考着如何平衡享用和侍奉之间的关系，但总之得温柔些，再温柔些。

他决定做点打破想象力的事。

闭着眼睛的京本大我，感到了一种比刚才温柔得多的触碰和侵入，更确切来说，是柔软。一次次小心翼翼地试探开拓着那个危险的入口，当他终于明白过来那是什么的时候，更过分的事情发生了。

一股冰凉的水流被注入了进去。

太过刺激的感觉让他不由自主地翻腾起来，想把液体排出体外，但又立刻意识到了什么，停下了动作，任由柔软敏感的内部缓慢适应这种非人道的温度差。

“还有哦。”JC摇晃着手里的番茄汁。“不可以剩。”

...说好的温柔呢？

高级住宅附近的便利店并不卖100多円的可果美。这种十胜番茄汁所用的玻璃瓶瓶口细长到有些危险，而JC，一向就是非常富于想象力的。

被冷硬的物体刺入体内的感觉仿佛利刃，却没有预期的疼痛，京本大我不知是否该感谢JC的体贴，因为他的动作真的很慢很慢，让他有机会调整姿势来适应。 

可是那些冰冷粘稠的汁液却跟着重力直截了当地流向深处，身体几乎是本能地抗拒着而颤抖了起来。

“过...过分。”想哭却又哭不出来，用尽力气夹紧瓶身只为了不在他面前做出更失态的事，但这姿态本身又会好到哪里去吗。

“那么...怎样比较好呢？”JC边极慢地推动瓶子，边开始惊叹对方身体的容纳度，但突然...

“啊...”京本大我叫起来，“不要...”

终于，暴露出了JC刻意探索着的弱点。

“这里吗。”低沉玩味的声音响起，是死刑了。

瓶口抵在那一处，轻轻研磨...

京本大我自己都不相信自己竟然能发出这样的声音，几乎是来自无法控制的喉咙深处，仿佛不是自己而是体内原本住着的保护自己的那个小神明正在嚎叫着对这魔鬼一般的快感投降。刚才的高潮已经几乎用完了四肢百骸的力气，现在却像溺水一样乱抓乱握，想推开那只过分的手，握住他之后却连指尖都使不上力气，几秒中之内就被高压电席卷，几乎昏厥般地又射了出来，体内的番茄汁也以最不堪的方式全都被排出体外。

混蛋。一瞬间只有这个念头。然后就真的晕了过去。

JC把这个被他折磨得太惨的小可爱抱进了放满水的浴缸，笑着开始清理现场那些并不好闻的液体。

“混...混蛋...”迷迷糊糊的当事人还在拍打着浴缸里的水。

“是，我是混蛋。”JC笑着摸摸鼻子。但混蛋也是有底线的。京本大我的第一次给了一瓶番茄汁，这个段子，他是绝对不会说给当事人以外的人听的。

收拾完之后，他跳进了星二代的无边浴缸，抱着他一直泡到看见满天星光，又被醒过来他怒赶了出去。

“好嘛好嘛，下一次，我保证只用我自己。”JC躲过京本流星拳，在小脸上亲亲一吻，长腿一伸跳出了浴缸。

有人说，爱情最美好的阶段，是明知道这个人一定会和自己做爱，却又不知道那一天何时到来。

JC觉得，没有让人稍微设计一下就着急下嘴的自己真是太聪明了。

**Author's Note:**

> 一直都想补一直都补不出来，就这样吧......


End file.
